Power
by Evil Queen's red tears
Summary: "Si tu savais comme c'est bon, ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on domine quelqu'un comme ça, quand on peut faire autant de mal d'un simple claquement de doigt... " OS SwanQueen


**Power**

Il pleuvait à verse et les bourrasques de vent menaçaient d'emporter le parapluie de Regina à tout instant. Elle aurait voulu accélérer, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller plus vite sans risquer de tomber avec ses talons. Maudit temps.

Des rires retentirent au loin et Regina tourna la tête, reconnaissant le bruit familier. Bientôt, comme elle s'y attendait, deux silhouettes émergèrent en son champ de vision. Emma accompagnait Henry au car, sous un parapluie branlant laissant passer une bonne moitié de l'eau. La jeune femme blonde sauta dans une flaque, mouillant le garçon qui éclata de rire une nouvelle fois.

Le coeur de Regina se serra. Son fils. C'était son fils. Mais avec elle, il ne riait jamais comme cela.

Évidemment, c'est facile quand on n'est pas maire d'une ville et qu'on ne doit pas faire autant attention à son image, ragea Regina.

Swan elle, personne ne se préoccupait qu'elle saute dans une flaque, aussi puéril cela soit-il, mais elle, si elle faisait ça elle pouvait être sûre qu'on le lui reprocherait. Non pas qu'elle ait envie d'imiter la shérif, loin de là.

Mais en voyant son fils, si loin d'elle, rire gaiement avec la jeune femme, Regina ne pouvait empêcher la jalousie de poindre dans son coeur. Elle pouvait presque sentir son estomac se retourner tant le chagrin qu'elle éprouvait était fort. Était elle condamnée à subir la perte de chacun de ses proches ? De chaque personne qu'elle aimait ? Et c'était presque toujours elle qui finissait par provoquer cette perte. Elle devait certainement avoir tendance à une auto-destruction inconsciente. Oh, elle préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de sentir ce poids sur sa poitrine. Les émotions si denses qu'elle ressentait se mélangeaient, toutes ses peines se confondaient dans un méli mélo de sentiments qu'elle ne savait comment contrôler. Et ce chagrin semblait la transpercer de toutes parts tant il était intense. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer cela. Elle n'avait jamais appris. Pour sa mère, pleurer était un signe de faiblesse. Les sentiments étaient une faiblesse. Alors elle n'avait jamais su comment faire avec. La seule façon qu'elle connaissait pour s'en débarrasser était de les refouler, de les garder au fond, tout au fond de soi, jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait plus de place pour rien et que son coeur explose. Alors sa peine se muait en haine pure envers ceux dont elle côtoyait le bonheur, et elle se laissait aller au doux sentiment de puissance que procurait la méchanceté gratuite, ce pouvoir de retirer en quelques secondes le sourire d'un visage et de le remplacer par une merveilleusement détestable grimace de souffrance. Et à ce moment, uniquement à ce moment, elle se sentait libérée quelques instants de ses démons. Mais ils refaisaient aussitôt surface.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, en voyant Emma rendre Henry si heureux, de sentir revenir en elle ces vieilles émotions. Emma réussissait là où elle avait échoué, elle était le mal, Emma était le bien. Qui pourrait donc aimer le mal ?

-Comment fait Regina pour avoir toujours l'air aussi parfaite ? Demanda Emma à Henry alors qu'ils apercevaient la maire au loin. Ses cheveux noirs ne volaient pas autant que ceux d'Emma, et comme toujours son impeccable tailleur, ses bas noirs et bottines à talons hauts lui donnaient l'air de la femme d'affaires idéale. Son rouge à lèvres carmin réhaussait la courbe de ses lèvres et Emma ne pouvait concevoir qu'il existe quelque chose au monde de plus beau que cette vision.

-Hmm, laisses moi réfléchir, commença Henry, elle ne fait pas ça peut être ? Dit-il en sautant dans une flaque.

-C'est clair que ça doit pas m'aider à avoir l'air distinguée, hein ? ria Emma.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à la femme qui approchait. Elle admirait tout en elle. De sa démarche à sa façon de parler.

Tout en elle respirait la classe et l'élégance, du sommet de son brushing au bout de ses escarpins.

-Oh là, faut que je file je vais louper mon bus, dit Henry avant de partir en courant, faisant une fois de plus rire sa mère.

Regina se stoppa en voyant Henry partir. Elle aurait aimé lui parler. Ses relations avec lui s'étaient nettement améliorées ces derniers temps, mais pas assez à son goût. Il lui manquait.

-Oh Regina, je vous dépose ? Je suis garée juste là, lui proposa Emma en désignant du doigt la coccinelle jaune derrière elle.

Regina fit une moue.

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais monter là-dedans ?

Emma fronça les sourcils.

-Ne soyez pas bête, vous allez mourir noyée si vous allez jusqu'à la mairie à pied. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas avoir pris votre voiture ? interrogea Emma.

-Elle est au garagiste, marmonna Regina, qui devait bien reconnaître que la perspective de continuer le chemin sous la pluie ne lui plaisait guère. Bien que l'idée de mourir n'était pas loin de l'intéresser. Mais rester dans la vieille voiture jaune avec la sauveuse ne l'attirait pas vraiment non plus.

-Bien, concèda t-elle après réflexion, si vous me promettez que cette loque est encore en bon état de fonctionnement.

Emma ne releva pas, il était inutile de répondre à Regina dans ce genre de moment.

Elles montèrent dans la voiture et Regina soupira d'aise d'être enfin à l'abri.

Assise sur le siège à côté d'Emma, Regina luttait contre le flot d'émotions qui la traversait. Elle regardait défiler la route devant elle et son regard se perdit dans l'eau ruisselant sur la vitre. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Emma. Elle ne pouvait pas. La jeune femme n'y était pour rien.

Mais pourtant, elle ne contrôlait déjà plus la rancoeur qui s'amoncelaient en elle, se cachant au fond, tout au fond de son âme, gardée au chaud derrière le joli sourire qu'elle afficha en remerciement à la conductrice en sortant de la voiture...

Emma resta un long moment stationnée devant la mairie, à fixer les fenêtres se demandant s'il serait raisonnable de courir rejoindre Regina là, maintenant, et de ne plus jamais la laisser partir... ? Non. Définitivement non.

Elle secoua la tête, d'où lui venait ce genre d'idées incongrues ? Pire encore, d'où lui venait cette envie de passer chacun des instants de sa vie aux côtés de Regina ? Du sourire de Regina, de sa bouche, de ses si belles lèvres rouges... Emma frissona des pieds à la tête, il fallait qu'elle arrête ça tout de suite. Elle avait fait des millions de choses stupides dans sa vie, mais être attirée par Regina serait sûrement la pire de toutes si elle laissait ce sentiment se développer. Sauf que savoir que la femme était seule dans un bureau juste en face d'elle lui donnait juste envie de trouver un prétexte bidon pour aller la rejoindre et passer l'après midi avec elle.

Dès qu'elle fut seule Regina se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, la tête dans les mains. Elle avait failli craquer. Il fallait qu'elle garde le contrôle, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se laisse aller. Elle ne devait pas laisser l'amertume l'envahir.

Pourtant elle appréciait Miss Swan, ces derniers temps elles avaient commencé à entretenir une amitié peu ordinaire toutes les deux. Oui, en y réfléchissant elle l'aimait même beaucoup. Beaucoup trop, en fait. Mais tout ce qu'elle ressentait était si confus qu'elle n'y comprenait rien elle même, et cela l'agaçait tant que sa rage ne faisait qu'augmenter.

Elle sentait sa magie pulser dans ses mains, et l'air s'était chargé d'électricité. Elle ne savait pas si elle réussirait à se contenir encore longtemps...

Soudain, une voix la fit sursauter.

-Regina ? Euh, j'ai pensé que, peut être...

Quand on parle du loup..., pensa t-elle.

-Oui, Miss Swan ? Répondit elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Emma lui sourit.

-Et bien, il ne se passe pas grand chose nécessitant un shérif ces derniers temps, alors au lieu de me tourner les pouces je me disais que je pourrais vous aider ici, termina Emma, feignant d'être sûre d'elle. Regina haussa un sourcil.

-Êtes vous en train de me dire que je vous paye pour vous tourner les pouces ?

-Oh non, pour jouer au fléchettes aussi, répond Emma en riant.

-Miss Swan si j'avais besoin d'une secrétaire j'en embaucherais une, je ne demanderais pas au shérif de m'aider, la coupa immédiatement Regina. Elle avait peur de rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce qu'Emma. En sa présence sa magie s'affolait brusquement et elle ne pouvait presque plus rien contrôler.

Emma s'approcha du bureau, une petite moue sur le visage.

-J'ai pris à boire, insista t-elle en lui montrant une bouteille, et je pourrai aller chercher le déjeuner chez Granny, qu'en dites vous ?

-J'ai dit non, dit fermement Regina.

-Oh...

Emma semblait déçue, mais elle se reprit bien vite.

-Pourquoi n'acceptez vous jamais l'aide des autres, Regina ? Cela ne ferait pas de vous quelqu'un de faible, vous savez ?

Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour. Comment pouvait elle se permettre de la juger ?

En fait, si elle était honnête avec elle même le problème n'était pas ce qu'Emma avait dit. Le problème était que Regina venait d'être méchante avec elle et qu'elle gardait tout de même sa gentillesse et son sourire. Et c'était juste insupportable.

Insupportable parce que le sourire d'Emma, Regina ne l'avait pas. Parce que Regina ne supportait pas de devoir subir toute cette joie qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Parce que Regina elle, ne savait pas être heureuse comme l'était Emma. Elle ne connaissait pas cela.

Les lèvres d'Emma se retroussèrent en un sourire plus grand encore, plein d'espoir, attendant que Regina réponde. La vision de cette bouche attirante qui semblait si confiante fendit le coeur de Regina. Elle aurait voulu l'embrasser, là tout de suite, sur le bureau. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait pas, et cela décupla son chagrin. Alors elle serra les dents, et sentit sa rage revenir.

Elle haïssait tout, elle haïssait le monde, elle haïssait la vie, sa vie. Elle haïssait tout autour d'elle, jusqu'au stylo qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main. Mais surtout, elle haïssait Emma Swan de lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Elle haïssait son sourire de lui rappeler tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle voulait effacer cette joie, elle voulait lui retirer ce sourire qui la narguait, elle voulait qu'elle ait mal, elle voulait voir la souffrance sur cette mine innocemment tendue vers elle. Elle voulait la voir crier et supplier sous la douleur, la voir se tordre à ses pieds. Et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois sa magie explosa et d'un simple geste de la main elle envoya Swan contre le mur. L'expression choquée de la shérif était la plus belle chose qu'il ait été donné de voir à Regina. Elle était si naïve...

-Re..Regina ? Articula Emma, se relevant avec peine.

Mais Regina ferma la main devant elle et Emma sentit son souffle se couper et ses jambes se dérober sous ses pieds.

Regina ricana, elle se sentait revivre. Savoir que la femme était à sa merci était si doux...

-Oh non chérie, tu vas rester là, murmura t-elle suavement en s'approchant d'Emma.

Elle plongea la main dans sa poitrine et lui retira le coeur, faisant ployer Emma sous le choc.

Un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, elle enfonça doucement ses doigts dans le coeur écarlate de la jeune femme, presque sensuellement. Chaque pression faisait se courber un peu plus Emma. Chaque pression augmentait sa sensation de puissance, sa domination. Elle arborait maintenant une expression presque extatique, jouissant pleinement de ce moment. Dieu que c'était bon.

Elle contrôlait, elle décidait. Elle reprenait les rênes du jeu. Oh, comme il était jouissif de savoir qu'un simple geste de la main de sa part pouvait transformer un sourire en une expression d'intense douleur, en une tristesse aussi extrême que la sienne.

-Regina qu'est ce que... Tenta une nouvelle fois Emma, essoufflée. Regina serra plus fort la main autour du coeur devant l'impertinence de sa prisonnière. Elle ne lui avait pas donné l'autorisation de parler. Le petit cri de souffrance qui échappa à Emma la remplie de satisfaction. Elle se sentait si puissante. Cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué, pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas fait avant ?

-Tu es à moi maintenant, chuchota t-elle. Elle effaça la distance qui la séparait encore d'Emma, se tenant juste contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration ératique soulever rapidement sa poitrine contre son corps. Sa main libre se glissa sous le pull et vint caresser le ventre plat qui s'offrait à elle.

Oh oui, Emma était à elle. Son jouet. Elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

La peur dans les yeux d'Emma la rendait encore plus belle, et la main de Regina chemina jusqu'aux hanches de la blonde faisant frissonner la peau sur son passage.

Elle se sentait forte. Elle se sentait tellement tellement puissante. Elle inspira profondément et le délicieux parfum d'Emma se répandit dans ses poumons.

Elle tenait toujours le coeur de la main droite, mais son attention était désormais ailleurs. Elle plongea tendrement sa tête dans le cou d'Emma, voulant sentir un peu plus de son odeur.

Et puis, elle sentit les bras tremblant d'Emma se refermer sur son dos. La jeune femme n'essayait même pas de la repousser. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux et croisa son regard, tout ce qu'elle pu y lire fut une profonde compassion, et un amour qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Oh dieu, Emma avait donc encore confiance en elle ? Après ça ?

L'extase qu'elle avait ressenti commençait à retomber, et elle se rendait maintenant pleinement compte de la situation. Elle se mit à trembler et recula.

Elle se sentait soudain mal, la tête lui tournait. Pourquoi avait elle cédé ? Putain de magie. Putain de puissance. Elle lâcha brusquement le coeur qui s'écrasa au sol, provoquant un nouveau sursaut chez Emma.

-Oh mon dieu, murmura Regina en le ramassant précipitamment avant de le remettre dans la poitrine d'Emma. Tout ses membres tremblaient, elle était terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus jamais succomber à la tentation, à l'attrait magnétique qu'exerçait le pouvoir sur elle.

Elle recula le plus loin possible d'Emma, s'appuyant contre le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Emma se ressaisit rapidemment puis servit deux verres de la bouteille de scotch qu'elle avait apporté et s'approcha de Regina pour lui en tendre un, inquiète pour la maire qui semblait encore plus effrayée qu'elle même ne l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant.

-Emma je suis tellement tellement désolée...

Elle avait l'air hagard et la culpabilité se lisait sur son visage.

Emma lui prit doucement le bras et la tira jusqu'à une banquette dans un coin de son bureau.

-Expliques moi, demanda Emma.

Elles avaient laissé tomber le vouvoiement entre elles, ce n'était plus nécessaire.

La voix de Regina était bancale lorsqu'elle commença à parler.

-N'as tu jamais commis un acte par pure méchanceté ? Je veux dire sans aucune autre raison que tes propres sentiments, qu'une jalousie non justifiée ? Quand tu te sens si mal au fond de toi, si mal que tu laisses ta peine se changer en colère, et que tu en viens à haïr absolument tout ? Je... C'est comme ça que je suis devenue Evil Queen... Si tu savais comme c'est bon, ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on domine quelqu'un comme ça, quand on peut faire autant de mal d'un simple claquement de doigt... Si tu savais comme c'est bon la méchanceté... Tu te sens si puissante... Je te voyais, avec ton sourire, tu semblais si joyeuse, et moi j'étais si mal... Alors j'ai eu envie de faire disparaître ce sourire de ton visage, de... De te faire du mal, tu vois ? Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais me pardonner un jour.

Emma lui pris la main, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Regina. Elle sentait au fond d'elle que Regina ne serait jamais allée jusqu'au bout, elle avait juste besoin d'aide pour tourner la page.

-Je.. Je crois que je comprends. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais tu ne voulais pas que me faire du mal, n'est ce pas ? Il y avait autre chose, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

Regina baissa la tête. Emma ne l'avait jamais vu aussi peu sûre d'elle, l'air aussi fragile, si sensible. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui faire un câlin.

-La puissance est une faiblesse, cracha Regina dans une grimace de dégoût, pleine de mépris envers elle même.

-Je sais, répondit Emma, mais tu n'es pas faible. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse, parce que tu te bats chaque jour contre cette puissance. Personne ne se rend compte de ce que tu vis, d'à quel point il est dur de refuser tant de pouvoir. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu..

Regina avait senti son coeur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine aux mots d'Emma.

-Je..., elle releva la tête et regarda Emma dans les yeux. Oui, il y avait ça aussi, termina t-elle en levant doucement sa main jusqu'à la joue d'Emma, rapprochant le visage angélique du sien. Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, lui offrant un doux baiser avant de reculer légèrement, prise de doutes sur la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Mais Emma éteignit aussitôt ce doute en se jettant presque sur elle pour s'approprier sa bouche, et il semblait à Regina qu'elles ne se lacheraient plus jamais tant elles avaient toutes deux attendu ce moment. Elle entrouvit les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser du bout de sa langue et vint mordiller la lèvre inférieure d'Emma qui frissonait déjà de plaisir. Elles se séparèrent quelques instants et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Tout l'amour qu'elles y lisaient l'une pour l'autre serait à jamais dix fois plus puissant que le pouvoir qui pourrait être offert à Regina. .

 **Fin**


End file.
